Secrets (Ceylan X Gen CallownessShipping Yaoi)
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: Keeping secrets aren't so easy to keep... Gen and Ceylan falls in love with each other and soon confesses their love. They both accepted each other without telling anyone what happened or how they feel. They kept this one as their dirty, little secret... Warning: There's Yaoi in it. In the future I will make another one with less Yaoi in it.


Hi ya there Reader-Chan!

It's me Angel here! And I just made a Gen X Ceylan Fanfic. WHY? Well, I LOVE This kind of Shipping and also I know that there are some CallownessShippers out there! So now you may begin reading! Also remember, **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**  
Ring Ring. Ring Ring. The wristphonication kept ringing but Ceylan didn't answer it, he was busy doing something. "Just turn that thing off," Gen said, releasing the kiss. Gen got off of Ceylan and let him turn off his wristphonication device. "You done yet?" Gen asked. "Yeah," Ceylan replied. "Good. Now let's continue?" "Yeah, sure." The bluenette said. Gen then pinned Ceylan back to his bed and they both started making out. Gen slipped his hand into Ceylan's clothes and explored it like a cave. Ceylan held Gen tightly as they both kissed each other. The two of them started going out with each other a week ago.

 **-One Week Ago-**

 **Ceylan's POV.**  
Sigh. Class is so boring. I want something fun. I can tell that Gen is of course bored with class because he's so smart! Though I'm still glad that Gen joined us, if he didn't join 'The Tenkai Knights" then I wouldn't be able to be friends with him. Though I want to be more than friends with him… Ding Dong, Ding Dong! Finally, the bell rang! Stretching, I turned to look at my left and looked at Guren. "Hey, Guren!" I called out, still stretching. "Hmm?" "You wanna hang out? 'Cause today I'm free!" I said, grinning at him. He gave me a sad look. "Sorry, man but I gotta help my dad out with something." Guren replied. "Oh, ok." I said. "I guess that I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, see ya." Guren waved me goodbye. I went out of the school and into the park. I still remember the fun we had in this park. Ha! And to think that getting older would just make me forget about this? "Enjoying the view?" A voice said. I turned back and saw Gen. "Oh, yeah. It's-" "Pretty." He finished for me. "Uh, yeah." He went beside me and we both looked at the skies. "Hey, Gen." "Hmm?" "I'm glad that we became friends. Right from the start, I wanted to be with you." I turned my head and smiled at Gen. I noticed that he was blushing a bit. After what I said, we didn't talk for a while but we just enjoyed the view. "Ceylan." "Yeah?" "Do you have a crush on someone?" I was speechless. What should I say? I kind of liked him but… he's just my friend. "Why are you asking me that?" I asked him. "Well, I wanted to know if you'd freak out if I did this." Gen replied. "If you did what?" I questioned. "If I did this." Gen pulled me and kissed me. I could tell without looking at myself that I was blushing. My eyes were wide open as I was shocked. Why was he kissing me? Well, it kind of feels good… No wait! Ceylan, this is not a daydream! This is reality! Do something! I pushed him away so that he would stop kissing me. He took out most of my energy so I just tried to take in air. We both panted as we both tried to breathe in air. "See? I told you that you'd freak out." Gen said to me, still panting. "Well, that's because I wasn't expecting that!". "Hey, Gen. Come near me for a bit." Gen went closer to me and without warning, I kissed him back. We kissed for quite a long time so my face was red that time. Not because I was blushing but because I wasn't really able to breathe and I was nearly at my limit. Soon he broke the kiss. "Ceylan." "Yeah?" I blushed for kissing him. "I love you." He said with a smile. "I… love you too". He knelt down and took my hand. "Ceylan, would you be mine, forever?" "I…" then I paused and then thought about it. Should I accept it or should I deny? I mean I've been waiting for this for a long time. And I love him and stuff. "Yes. Yes, I would be yours forever." He smiled at this and stood up he then asked me if I wanted to go to his place. I nodded in respond that I did wanted to go to is place. So he took me there. When we were in the room, I stopped to look at his place. "I like your place" I said to Gen. "Thanks," Gen said. "Let's continue?" Gen asked. I nodded. Gen sat down on his bed and I went on top of him. We then started kissing each other. Every time we did that, I would always be at my limit. After that, we'd always do it every day and every night. Sometimes in the park, sometimes in the back of the school or sometimes my place or his. This we kept as our dirty, little secret.  
 **-Back To The Present-**  
The boys didn't know what came ahead of them as they concentrated on kissing each other. 

**Guren's POV.**

Why isn't Ceylan answering my calls? Is he sick? Knock. Knock. The door opened and there stood Mr. Jones, Ceylan's Father. "Oh hello there, Guren." He greeted. "Hi, Mr. Jones. Uh, where is Ceylan exactly?" I asked him. "Oh, I thought that you knew but well he's at a friend's house." Mr. Jones told me. "Honey, is there a visitor?" A voice behind him called out. I heard some footsteps and saw Mrs. Jones face. "Why hello there, Guren!" She greeted me. "Hi Mrs. Jones!" I greeted back. "Honey, what is Guren doing here?" "Oh, he's finding Ceylan." "Oh, isn't he with that kid in black?" After I heard what Mrs. Jones said, I thanked them and ran to Gen's apartment. Why is Ceylan with Gen? What are they doing? Yeah, they're friends and all but why is Ceylan hanging out with Gen all the time? *Panting*. Ok, I'm here. Knock. Knock. The door was soon opened by Ceylan. "Ceylan! There you are! I was so worried!" I cried, hugging him. "Um, Guren. Why are you worried?" He asked me as I stopped hugging him. "Well, you didn't answer my calls and I couldn't find you anywhere!" I answered him. "But now that I found you here, I'm not worried anymore but…" "But what?" Ceylan asked. "But why are you always here with Gen?" "Who told you that?" "Mr. and Mrs. Jones." I answered. "I'm here because…" "You're here because what?" I asked. Suddenly Gen appeared behind Ceylan. "He's here because we're doing a project." "Project?" I asked, confused. "Um, yeah." Ceylan said. "It's for someone standing in front of us." Are they saying that they're both doing a project for me? "Ok," I said, grinning. "Well, sorry for interrupting you two. Bye!" "Bye!" They both said. I got out of Gen's apartment, smiling. I wonder what their surprise might be!

* * *

Wow ,Wow ,Wow ,Wow. This is Supa (Super) Yaoi! Gomenasai ,Callowness Shippers, that I did not do this earlier. I was very busy doing other types of Shipping. So excuse me. Well, I hope that you enjoyed! X3 Bye Ya! -PEACE OUT!


End file.
